A Big Mistake- A Harry and Hermione Fanfiction
by harmionefans
Summary: Feelings will change friendships. Find out at A Big Mistake x
1. Author's Note

**Hello guys! **

**This is Kyla and Daniela. The authors of A Big Mistake. As you can see, this will be a Harmione fanfiction. We are not quite satisfied of how the ending went. We really are a big Harry and Hermione fans so we decided to make this fanfiction. All credits and characters go to J.K. Rowling, the amazing Harry Potter author. All ideas amd events are based on our imagination. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One- New House, New Change

**-Harry's POV-**

"I am so done with all the sufferings I've been through in this hell! I am so done with all of you!" I yelled as I yanked my gigantic luggage out of the last step of the stairs.

"Harry!" Uncle Vernon said. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am moving out! I've found a cheap apartment far away from here! I am so sick of you treating me like crap! I am through! Good luck putting someone who could put up with all of you!"

Soon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came rushing behind Uncle Vernon. When Aunt Petunia saw my luggage and Hedwig, her eyes widened. "And where do you think you're going, Harry?" She asked, firmly. That cold tone I've been fearing my 11 years. (Before I found out I was a wizard.) But now, I am scared no more.

"You," I pointed my wand at my aunt. "You were supposed to be my Mother's sister. You were supposed to be my Aunt. You were supposed to treat me as if I was your own son. But all you showed me is pain and you made me feel worthless and alone. I was hoping that someday, you all will accept me. I was hoping that one day, you will let me call you Uncle, Mr. Dursley. I-I was hoping that one day, Dudley will treat me nice and maybe give me a hug. And you, Mrs. Dursley, I was really hoping that whatever it is in your heart, whatever hatred you're keeping against my Mom all these years, you will finally learm how to forgive." By the time I was done, my voice was shaking and my eyes were threatning to spill tears. Nobody said a word. All of them were surprised my my sudden burst.

"I'm sorry for being a burden all these years. Now, you will never see me again." With my last words to my relatives, I sprinted away from Privet Drive.

I sat on the empty corner just next to the lumpy bed. _Hazoca Apartment_ isn't exactly a pretty apartment you'd wanna live in. Infact, it's covered in moss and is partly mold and it's right next to the garbage company. The rent fee isn't that bad either. I have to pay $800 a month. This is just for summer. Just one more month before I go back to Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts, I miss my friends. I miss Ron's stupidity and Hermione's smart ass comebacks. I wonder where they are now? And how they're doing. I really wish summer would be over soon. One of the reason is because I also miss using magic on public and not secretly hiding it from the Muggles.

I read a few chapters of _History of Wizards Existence_ when my eyes begin to stung and fall asleep. I yawned and tucked myself in the bed when suddenly, just as I was about to fall asleep, there was a loud tap on the door.

Alarmed, I grabbed my wand and slowly opened the door.

"Harry!" I was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Hermione?"

"Ewww, is this mold?" A familliar voice behind her said. "Harry!"

"Ron!" I hugged my bestfriend.

"Come, sit." I lead them in the living room.

"Very nice place, Harry," Ron said.

"You don't have to lie you know," I informed him.

"Oh, yeah it is bad." He admitted as Hermione slaps him in the arm.

"Anyways, how did you guys find me?" I asked, curiously.

"Well I was over at Ron's house today to visit because I just got back from Paris a week ago and wanted to see you guys. So I used this spell to see where you're at and yeah." Hermione replied.

"Thanks for visiting me," I gave them a small smile.

"That's what best friend's do. Look out for each other. Isn't that right?" Hermione said.

"Right," both Ron and I said it at the same time.

After a few seconds of pure silence, Hermione spoke again. "I have an idea! Do you guys have your wand with you?"

"I do," I said.

"Yeah,"

"Take it out. We're gonna do something!" She said getting excited.

"But we're not supposed to-" Ron started to protest.

"Just. Do. It." Hermione just gave him a dark glare.

I met my eyes with Ron's. I know we weren't supposed to use magic in the Muggle world but we followed what Hermione requested anyways.

"Let's all chant _irrompible_ _amistab _five times while we hold pur wands pointing the middle, like this," she demonstrated it.

"_Irrompible amistab_

_Irrompible amistab_

_Irrompible amistab_

_Irrompible amistab_

_IRROMPIBLE AMISTAB!" _Together, we chanted as blue lightning came out of out wands and lit up the room. When the chant is done, the blue sparks faded away.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Ron panted.

"_Irrompible _means unbreakable in Spanish and _amistab_ means friendship. It's kind of like our friendship oath. That no matter what, nothing can come between us. Not even girls." She glared at Ron at this. "If we ever feel like we're slowly fading away, we just have to do the spell again so it draws us back together again." _  
_

"Isn't there one for lovers too?" I asked.

"Yes there is. That one is permanent. If the chant is already done, that's it. You cannot undo the spell. If you're one of the unfortunate people who happens to fall in love with a different person after the oath's already been made, death is the only way out."

For some reason, it got chilly and I got goosebumps. Well, that is scary.

"I'm hungry. Does anyone of you been to Taco Bells before?" My stomach growled.

"I haven't eaten there for a long time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's Taco Bell?" Ron asked, puzzled.

Hermione and I looked at each other and smiled. "Come on, Ron! You've got to try Muggle foods!"


	3. Chapter 2- Let's Talk About Love

**-Hermione's POV-**

Ron and I spent the whole summer at Harry's flat. We swam on public pools, we played basketball(which took forever to teach Ron), and we went to the local beaches. I have to say this summer was the best because I spent it with my best friends. I wish I could go back to the first day of vacation.

This is the last day of summer for us. Tonight, we'll have to wake up at 6:30 and we should be in train at 7:30 so we could get a good seat.

"Oh man, school's back. Which means we're gonna have Snape as a teacher again. Yipee, homeworks and detention!" Ron said sarcastically as he zipped his Hogwarts luggage. "I hate school."

"Don't say that infront of Hermione. You know how much she loves homework and school." Harry teased with a playful smirk.

"Oy, shut up!"

"Eww Hermione!" Ron shrieked as I threw a pair of dirty sock I found under the bed at him.

Harry and I started cracking up.

"You guys always do this to me." Ron mumbled.

"So are you guys all set for tomorrow? Do yoy have everything you need?" I asked.

"Yep," they both answered.

"Good. I really wish this year would be better. No more You-Know-How stuff." I sighed as I sat Indian style on the floor.

"As much as I'd hope for that, I highly doubt it." Harry said as he joined me, sitting next to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Voldemort will do anything to kill me."

"Harry! Don't say his name!" Ron gasped as lightning struck outside.

"I am not scared of him. I will get revenge and justice for my parents no matter what it takes. Even if it costs my life." Harry spited with venom and hate.

"Harry," I took his hands and gripped it. He looked at me. "If you think you're alone, you're wrong, Harry. Very wrong. Because Ron and I are here for you. We will help you no matter what. Harry, please don't ever think you have no family anymore because you have us, and we have you."

His eyes shifted and full of warmth. "Thank you, Hermione." He said in the softest voice I've heard.

We didn't say anything but to just look at each other except for Ron, who broke the awkward silence.

"Are you guys done holding hands? I'm still here, and awkward..." Ron coughed.

We immediately let our hands go. I bit my lip as I turned pink.

"No offense but do you guys like each other?"

"Hermione? No way, Ron! Hermione is my friend and she's like a friend! How could you say that! Ron, you're disgusting!" Harry glared.

"Ron, it doesn't mean Harry and I hug or hold hands doesn't mean we like each other. We're like brothers and sisters. " I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just making sure! Geez! Just so I know so I'm prepared incase you start dating in future." Ron added innocently as he put his hands up.

"Ron!"

"I don't know how you Muggles could live without magic. I've only been here for a month or so and I couldn't stand it!" Ron complained for the 100th time as he dipped his chip in salsa. "But the foods here are actually not bad. I like Nutella sandwhich alot. I packed 500 of them in my suitcase."

"How did you pay for them?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I used a spell."

"Ron!" I smacked his arm. "Why did you do that? You could've been caught!"

"But I wasn't!"

"Still! I can't believe you!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, Ms. Partypooper,"

"Am not!"

"You need to loosen up, Hermione. Really," Ron said as he chewed with his mouth open.

"Okay, and you need to chew with your mouth closed." I snapped.

I noticed Harry just spacing out. "Harry, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"W-what? Of course!"

"Are you sure?" I dared to push it further. I sat closer to him. "If you have a problem, you could tell us."

"I know And it's not about that. I was just wondering if there's any condom or birth control spell." He said bluntly.

"My gosh, Harry! What the hell are you thinking?" I gasped in horror.

"What's a condom?" Ron asked.

I ignored him. "Why would you think such a thing?!"

"W-well b-because-"

"You're not planning to have sex, are you?!"

"Guys, what is a freakin condom?!" Ron asked again, getting impatient.

"Not now, Ron." I answered so he could atleast get the hint to shut up. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU BETTER GIVE AN EXPLANATION." I stood up as Harry backed away until he's against the wall.

"Guys, what is a condom? I am so confused-"

"Harry." I folded my arms across my chest.

"It's just that.." He started explaining. "This year, I mean alot of people would be _experimenting..._ And I was just curious if there's kind of a spell to do _it_ without getting pregnant?"

"Oh, so that's what you're thinking. To answer your question, yes there is," I calmed down a bit. "But, Hogwarts put a spell that if a student tries it, they will be banned from the school forever. Even their future child or children couldn't go to Hogwarts because of that mistake."

"Ohhhhh,"

"GUYS WHAT IS A FREAKING CONBOM OR CONGOM CAN SOMEBODY ANSWER MY QUESTION?!"

Harry and I turned at Ron.

"Harry, you explain it." I pushed him to Ron.

"Hermione, you do it," he made a U-turn and pushed me.

"Fine!" I groaned frustaratedly. "Ron, a condom is what Muggles use to have sex and not get the girl pregnant. Okay end of discussion."

"Ohhhh... Why were you discussing such a thing?" Ron asked as he suspiciously scanned his eyes to Harry and I.

"Ask Harry,"

"Guys," I muttured angrily. "It's 11 o'clock. We have to go to bed now. We need to get enough sleep for tomorrow's gonna be a long day." I yawned and laid down on the couch.

"Good night Harry. Good night Ron."

**-Harry's POV-**

_"I love you, Harry," a gentle voice whispered. _

_"I love you too," I replied as I closed my eyes and our lips met. _

_I couldn't see the face because of the shadows covering half her face. All I see is darkness but her voice is slightly deja vu. Her lips__ are as soft as an inside of a rose. I placed my hand in her cheek and kissed her harder. _

_Then, we broke apart._

_I smiled and I slowly opened my eyes. _

_It's Hermione. _

"Harry, Harry, wake up," I felt someone shaking me.

"Hmm?" I fluttered my eyes opened and saw Hermione's face leaning into mine.

"What were you about to do?" I jumped in alarmed and hugged the blanket tighter around me.

"I was gonna pinch your nose so you would wake up," she said. "What were you thinking I was gonna do?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised that's all." I lied.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready. The bathroom's all yours. Ron just went to the coffee shop real quick to get us some coffee and donuts. Hurry up!" She reminded me as she slammed the door.

As I showered, I thought about the weird dream I have. Hermione and I? _Hermione? _She's like my sister for goodness sake! Perhaps, it has something to do with Ron's question yesterday? Don't get me wrong, Hermione's brilliant, but I see her nothing more as a friend. And I could never picture us together.

When I'm done showering, I found my friends already sipping their Starbuck's coffee and munching their food. I took a seat next to Ron and found a big caramel doughnut and also coffee.

"We have to leave in 5 minutes so hurry up, guys." Hermione said, checking her watch. Her food is untouched.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked as I devoured hungrily on my donut.

"No," was all she said.

"If you're not gonna eat it can I atleast have it? Atleast you'll help a starving redhead." Ron asked.

"Go ahead."

I knew something weird was going on with Hermione based on her action but I decided to let her be.

_**(on the Hogwarts Train 2 hours later...)**_

"I am so excited!" Ron squealed. "In less than 10 hours, we'll be back in Hogwarts."

"Yeah," I agreed. My eyes flickered to Hermione, who was quietly looking out at the window. "Hermione, are you okay?" She hasn't said a word ever since this morning and now it's really bothering me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" this has got to be the first time she've talked for this last 2 hours.

"The fact that you haven't spoken much since this morning when you'd normally talk nonstop." Ron beat me into it. Thanks, Ron.

"I just have a lot in mind," she replied but I could tell she wasn't telling us the exact truth.

"You know guys my parents were telling me about how they met and how they fell in love over and over and over and over again," Ron said changing the subject. "It's griss if you ask me actually. Blahh. I mean I do believe love is real, but I won't really believe it entirely until I feel what it's like to be loved. What do you guys think?"

"I don't know. I never liked a girl before really." I admitted. It's true. I don't recall fancying over someone. "I have more important things to do than to find love." I added honestly.

"You can't find love if you're hiding and it's the seeker, because love will find you." Hermione spoke.


	4. Chapter Three-Meet Cho

**-Hermione's POV-**

Ron and Harry looked at each other with confused looks.

"Hermione, why do you say that?" Harry simply asked, leaning towards me.

I shooked my head. "Ron asked what we think about love, or whether we believe in it or not. I was just simply stating my opinion. Why are you guys looking at each other like that?" I noticed that these boys are communicating through their eyes ,it's as if talking about me without making a sound.

"Hermione, are you okay? Please, tell us if something's wrong. You haven't spoken since this morning. Of course, we'd be surprised by your sudden comment." Harry said, staring at me.

"Oh well I'm sorry for worrrying you. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Like what Ron said I talk too much and it often gets annoying. So I'll just shut up."

"W-wh-what! I said no such thing!" Ron denied, his eyes dilating in fear.

"But that was what you mean when you said I talk nonstop." I comebacked. "Sorry, but excuse me." I stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom.

I sat on the toilet and cried. I let tears fall from my eyes. I've let out what I've been holding back since this morning. I am so done with people pushing me around and talking behind my back.

_"Hermion is such a nerd," Ron said. "Wait, do you think she probably heard that?" He whispered to Harry. _

_"Ron, I'm sure she's asleep or she would've got up and smacked us both," I heard Harry. _

_"I like Hermione and I'm glad she's our friend but sometimes, I just wanna ditch her out of our group. I mean we have nothing in common. What do you think, Harry?" _

_"I-I don't know. Hermione's my friend. I can't backstab her, Ron and you shouldn't either. Remember? All 3 of us are bestfriends! And bestfriends don't do this to each other!" _

_"I'm not backstabbing her! I'm just stating my opinion!" Ron argued. "What's the matter, Harry? Do you like Hermione? Be honest." _

_I held my breath and tried my best not to grip the sheets or else they would know I've been eavesdropping. _

_"Hermione? No! I already told you that! I would never like her in a million years, Ron." _

_"Yeah I mean I can see why no boys ever liked her. First, she's a nerd, second of all, she's too bossy and sometimes braggy which can get extremely annoying. Third, she's not pretty." _

_"Ron, you really shouldn't say that about her. She could wake up and be hurt of what you said. And you really should lower your voice you know." Harry said in a lower voice. _

_"Harry, it's either you agree with me or I think you like Hermione." I can hear Ron's challenged tone. "Pick one." _

_"Ron-" _

_"Choose." _

_"Fine, just so you'll shut up, I'll pick you." Harry gave up with a long sigh. _

_I can see a smile in Ron's voice even with my eyes closed. "Then say, 'Hermione's not pretty and nothing in the world could make me ever like her.' "_

_"It's not necessary-" _

_"Okay then you like Hermione!" _

_"You're so annoying! Ugh fine. I'm sorry, Mione but you're not pretty and nothing in the world could make me ever like you."_

I was expecting Harry to be on my side. I though he was Harry Potter? I thought he wasn't scared about what people think? But no. I was wrong.

Ever since he made Draco as an enemy, I was there for him no matter what. Even if got in trouble for punching his nose.

Everybody thinks it's Ron I like. But no. Because ever since Harry and I rode a hipogriff together, I started to see him more than as friends. I accepted the fact that he'll never see me the way I see him. I was contented. What hurts is that he said those words behind my back. And he's the last person on Earth that I thought would never hurt me.

Is is that hard to wish people would fight for me? Even just once?

Why do I always end up caring the most and getting hurt?

_Stop crying. You're making yourself look pathetic_, my own mind said.

_You're right. I shouldn't. Because I'm better than this._

I wiped my tears using the hem of my shirt and went out of the bathroom.

Then, on my way to our seat, I saw Harry talking to this pretty Asian girl outside our seat room with the candy seller and her candy cart. I saw how he froze the moment their hands accidentally touched when they both aimed for the same candy. Because that's the way I look at him and nothing hurts more than to see him looking at someone else the way I do.

I forced my eyes to turn away. Just when I was planning to vent my feelings put in the bathroom again, I heard my name being called.

**-Harry's POV-**

"H-hi s-s-sorry," I blushed as I let go of our hands quickly. "Y-y-you c-c-can h-h-have i-i-it."

I swear that moment, my world stopped spinning. How could anyone be as beautiful as her be legal? Shouldn't it be crimed to be overly beautiful? Because I'm telling you, this girl is the most beautiful girl I've seen before.

"Harry Potter?" The mysterious, beautiful girl said.

"Y-y-yes?"

"You are Harry Potter! I can't believe I'm talking to you!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach(if that's even possible.) SHE KNOWS ME!

_Of course she does, dumbass. You're Harry Potter aka the boy who lived._

"I'm Cho, by the way," Cho extended her hand and I hesitatedly shook it. I felt sparks all over my body. "I'll see you around, Harry." she gave me a gorgeous smile before she walked away. "And thank you for letting me have this!"

"Are you gonna buy anything or what?" The candy woman said in a mean, hurry-the-fuck-up tone.

"Uh yeah," so I ended up buying almost everything because I got hungry again. I swear puberty sucks.

"Hey," Ron greeted as soon as I came back. "Yum," he commented, taking some.

I noticed that Hermione's been gone for the past 15 minutes or atleast and still hasn't come back. Hermione's acting strange today and I'm getting more and more anxious.

"Here," I heard her voice.

The door opened and there stumbled Hermione and Draco.

"Ahhh ahhh, help me, Granger. I'm begging you." Draco begged as he sat across from us, hugging his leg. I don't think he noticed Ron and I because I know that his pride is more important and he wouldn't like to see it if I saw him suffering.

"Only if you say please," Hermione demanded.

"PLEASE HERMIONE JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY," Draco shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You actually called me by my name for the first time," Hermione noticed. "_Umalis Sakit_!" And with the wave of her wand, Draco stopped whimpering.

There was an awkward silence. Ron and I exchanged confused looks. What happened to Draco? How did he bumped to Hermione? And most importantly, why did he run to her when he hated her with passion?

"T-Thank you, Granger," was all Draco said. This has got to be the first time he's polite.

"It's nothing, Malfoy. But next time you make fun of me again, remember that I won't have a second thought whooping your butt." Hermione warned.

"I won't anymore! Because you saved me," Draco protested.

"Thank you then,"

"And I will talk to Goyle and Crabbe to leave you alone. Thanks again, _Hermione," _he gave her a small smile before he left.

"The bloody hell was that all about?" I couldn't help but feel curious. She better have a good explanation on how she and Malfoy somehow ended up bumping to each other?

"I was just helping." She sat across from us.

"How did you bump into him? And why did he ask for help?" I asked, firing her up with questions.

"Okay, one at a time," She said. "I just found him in an empty room, agonizing in pain and he asked for help. So I did."

This is getting really frustrared. I want the FULL story. Not one sentence at a time unless I ask you to.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know." She looked away.

"Hermione, be honest, are you mad at us? Because it seems like you are and if you are, I need you to tell us so we know what we did. Not ignore us." I demanded, I put my hand on top of hers.

"I'm not." She pulled away which made me disappointed. Normally, she would put her other hand on top of mine. But for her to pull away kind of disappointed me in a different, unexplainable way. "And why would I, Harry? What _did you and Ron do to make me mad?_" she asked, her eyes piercing into mine.

I don't know why but something about the way she looked at me or the way her tone changes made me suspicious. Like she knows something we don't.

"Nothing, Hermione."

"That's what I thought."


	5. Chapter Four-Weird

**-Hermione's POV-**

"Welcome, 4th years!" Professor McGonagall said. "Join us for the last day of summer celebration!" She led us into the Great Hall where foods were available. "The password is Lovestruck."

Ron and Harry immediately sat down and began stuffing food after food in their mouth. You always get tired from the trip, plus, the food tastes like heaven.

The mash potatoes with gravy looks yum but I just can't bring myself to eat. Thoughts clouded my mind about the possibilities that could happen this year. Is Voldemort attacking anytime soon and kill us all? And the horcuxes? What of we don't find them?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny spoke as she nudged me. "You were just staring at your food and playing with it. Are you okay?" Her face showed concern.

"Yes, I am fine, Ginny. I'm just not hungry that's all. And I'm tired, so I think I'll go to sleep now." I lied and stood up.

"Where you going? You're not staying for dessert!" Ron joined in.

"Guess not. Night, guys." I faked a smile and left without looking back.

As I reached the Gryffindor tower, I heard footsteps behind me. I grabbed my wand and spun around with it, pointing at whoever it might be.

"Woah, easy there!" Harry laughed, putting his hands up.

"Sorry," I muttered, lowering down my wand.

"So tomorrow, Ron and I are planning to go to Hogsmeade after school and we were wondering if you could come with us?" Harry asked with a soft voice.

"N-"

_"Nothing in the world could ever make me like you."_

_"She's not even pretty."_

_"Nerd."_

_"Filthy mudblood."_

_"Bookworm."_

_"Smartass."_

_"Teacher's pet."_

My stomach clenched in anger, as I my heart went as hard as a rock. I am done with people stepping all over me. I am through with everyone. I am just done.

Instead of smiling, I smirked. "Sure."

**-Harry's POV-**

"Sure." Hermione smirked.

It surprised me a bit to see her smirk. I mean, she never gave anyone a half smile. She's always genuine, but this time, there's something about the way she smiled...

"Good." I grinned.

"Lovestruck." She said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"That's the password. Weren't you listening to McGonagall?" She snapped, rather harshly.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't." I apologized.

"Good night, Harry." She left without even looking at me.

**_(after the first day of school, going to_ Hogsmeade)**

"Where were you this morning, Hermione?" Ron asked as we were walking to go to Hogsmeade.

"Sleeping."

"What! But you always wake up way before Harry and I do! Were you late?"

"Yeah."

Ever since 3 days ago, Hermione's been acting really odd and unusual. As in not talking at all unless we talk to her. She only replies back with either one word or she shakes her head and nods to answer. Honestly, it's really bothering me. Even Ron noticed.

At class, she didn't raise her hand at all today. Unless the teacher picks her.

"Are you done with the DADA homework?" I asked, changing the subject, trying to lighten up the mood. Homework is Hermione's favorite topic even though Ron and I would always ignore her and I feel really guilty for that.

"Haven't even started on it." This has got to be the longest sentence she've spoken today.

"What!" Ron and I gasped in surprised.

"What? One missing assignment couldn't hurt, could it?" She said, irratibly.

The rest of the walk was silent and quiet. Nobody spoke. Just the leaves falling off from the trees.

"Um, I need to get something. Don't bother to wait for me. I'll just see you guys tomorrow. I just really have to get it." She finally spoke when we get there.

"Okay, bye?" Ron waved his hands. "Something must be wrong. Harry, I'm worried about her. For these past few days, she's acting so distant. What did we do to make her-"

Then, his mouth gaped open as his eyes widened. "Mad! Harry, she's mad at us! And I know why!" He covered his mouth with his hands.

"What? Why?" I asked, eagerly. What could we possibly have done to make her mad? "What? Ron spill it!" I shook his shoulders violently.

"S-She heard our conversation about h-her." He said in horror.

_**(the next**_** day)**

"Ugh Ron, you're so stupid! I told you she might've been awake!" I hissed as we ate breakfast in the Great Hall.

We haven't seen Hermione since yesterday, since she went alone and isolated herself from us. I couldn't sleep well last night. Oh no, it's really bad if you pissed her off. She doesn't forgive that easy. It's been almost a week and she's probably still pissed.

The thing about Hermione's anger, is that you won't even know she's mad. She either 1.) ignores you forever until you ask her about it or 2.) she's acts like it's not even a big deal, when really it is.

"I didn't know!" Ron defended.

"See?" I snapped and stopped walking. "I told you to not say anything bad about her, because she's our bestfriend. And what did you do? You didn't listen! You had to drag me with you!"

Ron turned red. "Then Hermione wouldn't be mad at you. I forced you to say that, remember?"

I calmed down a little. He's right. There's a slight chance that she's just mad at Ron. Hopefully, she heard the part where Ron blackmailed me if I don't say it.

But, it was my fault too.

I knew that what Ron was saying isn't true and that I have no hard feelings for her, but I just didn't want people to think that way. She's like a sister for goodness sake! She's just a good friend, and I don't want people to think differently.

"Ohmygosh," Ron suddenly gasped and turned purple. His eyes were as big as a baseball and his jaw was dropped.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"H-Hermione!" he pointed.

My eyes followed his fingers and I, myself, could not believe what I was seeing.

There goes her wearing black, heavy make up. Her curly, light brown hair that usually flows down on her shoulders, is now straight that stops mid-waist. Her skirt that usually goes down in her knees, is pulled up mid thigh. The white, button up uniform shirt that female students usually wear, she left 3 buttons undone, showing a peek of her cleavage line. That shy, innocent look, was replaced with the look of lust as if she would have sex with you anytime.

A huge crowd formed around her as girls gaped at her in surprise and guys follow her behind like lost puppies. The old Hermione would hate these types of girls. She wouldn't even like the attention.

But this new Hermione is different.

She likes all the attention she gets. I saw her wink at Ron's older brother, Precy.

You know what's even more surprising?

She's with the Slytherin group, the most feared students in the whole school.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long! I was just really busy. **

**If you have Wattpad, follow me. My username is perfectisnonexistent :) **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Follow if you like it so far. **

**Comment if you wanna share your thoughts and opinions about the story so far. **

**Okay until next time! **


	6. Chapter Five-Ignoring

**-Hermione's POV-**

"Welcome, 4th years!" Professor McGonagall said. "Join us for the last day of summer celebration!" She led us into the Great Hall where foods were available. "The password is Lovestruck."

Ron and Harry immediately sat down and began stuffing food after food in their mouth. You always get tired from the trip, plus, the food tastes like heaven.

The mash potatoes with gravy looks yum but I just can't bring myself to eat. Thoughts clouded my mind about the possibilities that could happen this year. Is Voldemort attacking anytime soon and kill us all? And the horcuxes? What of we don't find them?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny spoke as she nudged me. "You were just staring at your food and playing with it. Are you okay?" Her face showed concern.

"Yes, I am fine, Ginny. I'm just not hungry that's all. And I'm tired, so I think I'll go to sleep now." I lied and stood up.

"Where you going? You're not staying for dessert!" Ron joined in.

"Guess not. Night, guys." I faked a smile and left without looking back.

As I reached the Gryffindor tower, I heard footsteps behind me. I grabbed my wand and spun around with it, pointing at whoever it might be.

"Woah, easy there!" Harry laughed, putting his hands up.

"Sorry," I muttered, lowering down my wand.

"So tomorrow, Ron and I are planning to go to Hogsmeade after school and we were wondering if you could come with us?" Harry asked with a soft voice.

"N-"

_"Nothing in the world could ever make me like you."_

_"She's not even pretty."_

_"Nerd."_

_"Filthy mudblood."_

_"Bookworm."_

_"Smartass."_

_"Teacher's pet."_

My stomach clenched in anger, as I my heart went as hard as a rock. I am done with people stepping all over me. I am through with everyone. I am just done.

Instead of smiling, I smirked. "Sure."

**-Harry's POV-**

"Sure." Hermione smirked.

It surprised me a bit to see her smirk. I mean, she never gave anyone a half smile. She's always genuine, but this time, there's something about the way she smiled...

"Good." I grinned.

"Lovestruck." She said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"That's the password. Weren't you listening to McGonagall?" She snapped, rather harshly.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't." I apologized.

"Good night, Harry." She left without even looking at me.

**_(after the first day of school, going to_ Hogsmeade)**

"Where were you this morning, Hermione?" Ron asked as we were walking to go to Hogsmeade.

"Sleeping."

"What! But you always wake up way before Harry and I do! Were you late?"

"Yeah."

Ever since 3 days ago, Hermione's been acting really odd and unusual. As in not talking at all unless we talk to her. She only replies back with either one word or she shakes her head and nods to answer. Honestly, it's really bothering me. Even Ron noticed.

At class, she didn't raise her hand at all today. Unless the teacher picks her.

"Are you done with the DADA homework?" I asked, changing the subject, trying to lighten up the mood. Homework is Hermione's favorite topic even though Ron and I would always ignore her and I feel really guilty for that.

"Haven't even started on it." This has got to be the longest sentence she've spoken today.

"What!" Ron and I gasped in surprised.

"What? One missing assignment couldn't hurt, could it?" She said, irratibly.

The rest of the walk was silent and quiet. Nobody spoke. Just the leaves falling off from the trees.

"Um, I need to get something. Don't bother to wait for me. I'll just see you guys tomorrow. I just really have to get it." She finally spoke when we get there.

"Okay, bye?" Ron waved his hands. "Something must be wrong. Harry, I'm worried about her. For these past few days, she's acting so distant. What did we do to make her-"

Then, his mouth gaped open as his eyes widened. "Mad! Harry, she's mad at us! And I know why!" He covered his mouth with his hands.

"What? Why?" I asked, eagerly. What could we possibly have done to make her mad? "What? Ron spill it!" I shook his shoulders violently.

"S-She heard our conversation about h-her." He said in horror.

_**(the next**_** day)**

"Ugh Ron, you're so stupid! I told you she might've been awake!" I hissed as we ate breakfast in the Great Hall.

We haven't seen Hermione since yesterday, since she went alone and isolated herself from us. I couldn't sleep well last night. Oh no, it's really bad if you pissed her off. She doesn't forgive that easy. It's been almost a week and she's probably still pissed.

The thing about Hermione's anger, is that you won't even know she's mad. She either 1.) ignores you forever until you ask her about it or 2.) she's acts like it's not even a big deal, when really it is.

"I didn't know!" Ron defended.

"See?" I snapped and stopped walking. "I told you to not say anything bad about her, because she's our bestfriend. And what did you do? You didn't listen! You had to drag me with you!"

Ron turned red. "Then Hermione wouldn't be mad at you. I forced you to say that, remember?"

I calmed down a little. He's right. There's a slight chance that she's just mad at Ron. Hopefully, she heard the part where Ron blackmailed me if I don't say it.

But, it was my fault too.

I knew that what Ron was saying isn't true and that I have no hard feelings for her, but I just didn't want people to think that way. She's like a sister for goodness sake! She's just a good friend, and I don't want people to think differently.

"Ohmygosh," Ron suddenly gasped and turned purple. His eyes were as big as a baseball and his jaw was dropped.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"H-Hermione!" he pointed.

My eyes followed his fingers and I, myself, could not believe what I was seeing.

There goes her wearing black, heavy make up. Her curly, light brown hair that usually flows down on her shoulders, is now straight that stops mid-waist. Her skirt that usually goes down in her knees, is pulled up mid thigh. The white, button up uniform shirt that female students usually wear, she left 3 buttons undone, showing a peek of her cleavage line. That shy, innocent look, was replaced with the look of lust as if she would have sex with you anytime.

A huge crowd formed around her as girls gaped at her in surprise and guys follow her behind like lost puppies. The old Hermione would hate these types of girls. She wouldn't even like the attention.

But this new Hermione is different.

She likes all the attention she gets. I saw her wink at Ron's older brother, Precy.

You know what's even more surprising?

She's with the Slytherin group, the most feared students in the whole school.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long! I was just really busy. **

**If you have Wattpad, follow me. My username is perfectisnonexistent :) **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Follow if you like it so far. **

**Comment if you wanna share your thoughts and opinions about the story so far. **

**Okay until next time! **


End file.
